Audio
In this portion of the Wiki I will be covering the audio design. (By Damian Kennett - 1701487) ' ' As the game begins in the start-up screen a low pitched, creepy violin solo will be playing to create a sense of tension and uncertainty and ultimately fear within the player, The solo will suddenly flourish in a multitude of ways depending which start up menu option is chosen, a more prominent and sudden flourish is played which immediately fades into silence as the game transitions into the loading screen. The loading screen will be completely silent. As the game begins the player can hear sounds that clearly suggest night time with owl/cricket noises faintly in the background with an obviously peaceful white noise to go along with it. ' ' During the first cutscene when the whisp rises from the mirror a celestial and obviously opposite tone and sound can be heard to contrast from the games dark and tense nature. It would sound similar to a spell being cast in final fantasy ' ' During the hiding phase no background audio will be played and only interaction audio will be played to increase the tension in the player ' ' When the game ends and the ‘bad ending’ has been achieved a distinctive tune is played that a player who plays through several times will be able to indicate as the bad ending sound (The same goes for the good ending) ' ' When the player is dangerously close to a fogged reflection a slowly increasing sharp tone will continue to become louder the closer the player is until the player is too close and is hit by mary, a high pitched screech and slashing noise will be heard ' ' The player can occasionally hear a laugh from mary depending on how far away she is from the player ' ' Player Interaction Audio ' ' When the player moves in any direction footstep audio will be played. The audio type will depend on the flooring (Carpet / wood / stone / marble). ' ' When the player breaks a mirror one of multiple glass smashing audio files will play (3-6 different versions played at random upon each mirror break to avoid it being too repetitive and irritating). ' ' When the rubble is picked up a tapping sound file can be heard. ' ' Glowing mirrors will give off a pulsing white noise effect that becomes louder as the player is closer and closer to it ' ' When the player successfully destroys the amount of mirrors displayed a satisfactory completion noise to indicate the assignment as been completed ' ' When the player interacts with the door a screeching sound indicating the door is old and rickety plays ' ' Suspenseful background music will become louder/quieter depending on how far mary is, if she is far away enough there will be no background music ' ' Just before mary enters a room the door she is entering through will begin to let out a moderate rattling sound before a quiet screech with the door opening again, causing more suspense and tension in the player The main objective of the audio design of this game is to enhance the players experience through fearful and uncomfortable sounds associated with such situations Category:Browse